


Keith's secret

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Everyone fucked Towelie, F/M, Getting high, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marijuana, Secrets, Towelie is a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Keith is about to have sex with Shiro but there's something he's hiding. What could it be??????





	Keith's secret

"Shiro wait, before we have sex I have a confession to make," Keith said. "I lost my virginity to Towelie."

"Me too," said Shiro.

"Me three," said Pidge.

"Yeah, I might've messed around with him back at the Garrison," said Hunk.

"And on Altea, I had a secret affair with him until Father found out and kicked him out of the palace for being high all the time," Allura added. Lance burst into tears.

"WHY, TOWELIE?!" he sobbed. "You said I was special!"

"Don't forget to fuck a towel!" said Towelie. Then Sparky ran in and grabbed Towelie in his mouth and jerked off with him.

"Wow, that towel's a slut," said Pidge. "Let's get high."

So everyone got high and Keith and Shiro didn't get to fuck until later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Towels are whores.


End file.
